comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth 9514
On this earth, it follows basic DC mythos, with the golden age of superheroes beginning in 2007, until the 2040's. In this time, society has progressed greatly. But the Bat Family is almost non existent. But in 2040, the Family returns with two new founders: Batman Beyond (Terry McGinnis) and Spiderman (Peter Parker). Characters The Family * Spiderman: Peter Parker (Earth 9514) * Toxin: Ben Reilly (Earth 9514) * Spiderwoman: Gwen Stacy (Earth 9514) * Batman Beyond: Terry McGinnis (Earth 9514) * Oracle II: Max Gibson (Earth 9514) * Robin Beyond: Matt McGinnis (Earth 9514) * Nightwing Beyond: Ryan Drake (Earth 9514) * Huntress: Helena Wayne (Earth 9514) * Nightstar: Mar'i Grayson (Earth 9514) * Batgirl Beyond: Vanessa Wayne (Earth 9514) * Robin VI/Catwoman Beyond: Carrie Kelly-Wayne (Earth 9514) * Batgirl II/Batwoman Beyond: Cassandra Cain (Earth 9514) Parker Family * May Parker (Earth 9514) * Teressa Parker (Earth 9514) Original Bat Family * Bruce Wayne (Earth 9514) * Dick Grayson (Earth 9514) * Jason Todd (Earth 9514) * Tim Drake (Earth 9514) * Barbara Gordon-Drake (Earth 9514) * Stephanie Brown (Earth 9514) * Damian Wayne (Earth 9514) * Selina Kyle-Wayne (Earth 9514) * A.L.F.R.E.D. (Earth 9514) Peter and Terry's Friends * Mary Jane Watson (Earth 9514) * Carlie Cooper (Earth 9514) * Liz Allan (Earth 9514) * Kitty Pryde (Earth 9514) * Anna Darkholme (Earth 9514) * Flash Thompson (Earth 9514) * Lily Hollister (Earth 9514) * Kenny "Kong" McFarlene (Earth 9514) * Dana Tan (Earth 9514) Allies and Associates * J. Jonah Jameson (Earth 9514) * Phil Coulson (Earth 9514) * Maria Hill (Earth 9514) * George Stacy (Earth 9514) * Dr. Curt Conners (Earth 9514) Justice League Golden Age * Clark Kent (Earth 9514) * Diana Prince-Trevor (Earth 9514) * Barry Allen (Earth 9514) * Hal Jordan (Earth 9514) * Oliver Queen (Earth 9514) * Arthur Curry (Earth 9514) * "John Jones" (Earth 9514) * Donna Troy (Earth 9514) * Wally West (Earth 9514) Justice League Beyond * Conner Kent (Earth 9514) * Megan Morse-Kent (Earth 9514) * Lyta Trevor (Earth 9514) * Cassie Sandsmark (Earth 9514) * Bart Allen (Earth 9514) * Iris West (Earth 9514) * Kai-Ro (Earth 9514) * Arthur Curry Jr. (Earth 9514) * Connor Hawke (Earth 9514) * Red Tornado (Earth 9514) * Zatanna Zatara (Earth 9514) * Kara Kent (Earth 9514) * Mia Kent (Earth 9514) * Ethan Kent (Earth 9514) The Avengers Initiative * Jane Foster (Earth 9514) * Amadeus Cho (Earth 9514) * James Barnes (Earth 9514) * Vision (Earth 9514) * Scott Summers (Earth 9514) * Johnny Storm (Earth 9514) * Laura Kenny (Earth 9514) * Stephen Strange (Earth 9514) * Alexander Summers (Earth 9514) * Ho Yinsen (Earth 9514) * Hope Pym (Earth 9514) * Jean Grey (Earth 9514) * Wanda Maximoff (Earth 9514) * Kamala Khan (Earth 9514) * Sue Storm (Earth 9514) * Eric O'Grady (Earth 9514) * Mariko Yashida (Earth 9514) Rogues Gallery * Vulture (Earth 9514) * Dr. Octopus (Earth 9514) * Lizard (Earth 9514) * Electro (Earth 9514) * Mysterio (Earth 9514) * Green Goblin (Earth 9514) * Scorpion (Earth 9514) * Rhino (Earth 9514) * Jackal (Earth 9514) * Black Cat (Earth 9514) * Venom (Earth 9514) * Blight (Earth 9514) * The Jokerz (Earth 9514) * Joker's Daughter (Earth 9514) * The Joker (Earth 9514) * Dee Dee (Earth 9514) * Inque (Earth 9514) * Royal Flush Gang (Earth 9514) * A.I.M. (Earth 9514) * Ra's Al Ghul (Earth 9514) * Deadshot (Earth 9514) * Deathstroke (Earth 9514) * Harley Quinn (Earth 9514) * Hush (Earth 9514) * Scarecrow (Earth 9514) * Mr. Freeze (Earth 9514) * Solomon Grundy (Earth 9514) * Owlman (Earth 9514) * Jon Lane Kent (Earth 9514) Category:Earth 9514 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Realities Category:Created by Spencerdude95